First Kiss
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Elicia doesn't know how old she was when she first met Brigadier General Mustang. From what her mother told her, he had been close friends with Elicia and had known her before she had even been born. She always saw him as an uncle... Before she knew it, her first crush was Roy Mustang. Rated T for slight adult themes. One-shot.


Hi guys!:) this is my first FMA Story! It takes place in the future... hehe I hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Elicia doesn't know how old she was when she first met Brigadier General Mustang. From what her mother told her, he had been close friends with Elicia and had known her before she had even been born. She always saw him as an uncle, a figurehead—he was someone who visited and brought her toys, and chatted with her mother. The few times he visited Elicia saw the weariness fade from Gracia's face. They would laugh and joke and Elicia would watch quietly from the floor, playing with her dolls. Roy Mustang filled a gap in her life—he didn't take the role of her father, of course no one would replace him, but he comforted her and gave her hope.

By the time Elicia had grown, and had considered herself a woman, Roy Mustang was nearly middle-aged. He was nearly two decades older than her, and he should've been seen as an uncle, nothing more. But Elicia wasn't dumb. She knew how attractive he was. How handsome, and charming. She listened to his sweet words and caught his sly gazes he gave to that blonde Hawkeye woman and pretended that he was talking to her.

Before she knew it, her first crush was Roy Mustang.

She would tease him for his awkward mustache (though she still secretly found it charming) and how useless he was when it rained. He would buy her presents; sometimes take her out to dinner. He taught her basic alchemy, and would listen to her complaints about her mother. Some might say she had a daddy complex, but she knew it wasn't that.

She had truly fallen hard for the Flame Alchemist.

When her mother told her ahead of time that the Brigadier General was going to be visiting, Elicia would do her hair and wear a pretty dress—most of the time that ones that he bought for her. She would do her makeup and wear her stockings and pretty dress shoes. At first, her mother raised an eyebrow, but eventually ignored it. Her daughter was just going through a phase, that's all.

Once her mother had gone into town to buy groceries, when the Flame Alchemist knocked on the Hughes' door. He was surprisingly thirty minutes early.

Elicia, wearing a low-cut sweater bounded to the door, putting her hoop earrings in. She expected it to be the mailman, but instead caught the deep eyes and casual smirk of Roy Mustang.

She watched as his eyes gazed towards her chest before snapping quickly back to her eyes. "Hello, Elicia," he grinned. He held a bouquet of flowers. "May I come in?"

Elicia's lip twitched and she found herself melting in the Flame Alchemist's presence. "You're half an hour early. I wasn't even dressed yet." She opened the door anyway, then peeked behind him as he entered.

"You came alone? No guard dog?" she teased.

He chuckled. "No, Lieutenant Hawkeye had some business to take care of back at the office." He paused and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll wait down here, you can change upstairs if you want."

She folded her arms against her chest, knowing it would make it look more flattering. She pouted. "Why would I want to do that? Doesn't matter, it's just you."

Roy Mustang cleared his throat. Elicia watched his mouth twitch. "I guess I'm practically family, huh?" He and Elicia had taken a seat at the kitchen table.

Elicia tucked a lock of golden brown hair behind her ear. "Pretty much. Though I'm all grown up now."

He sighed. "I suppose so… looking at you is just a reminder of how old I've gotten." He leaned in towards her. "I used to be old as you once."

She snorted playfully. "What, you were a teenager?"

His eyebrows rose. "Teenager? Aren't you still a kid?" Elicia rolled her eyes. Of course he'd be like that. Whilst she knew his exact birth date and age, he could barely memorize how old she was.

"I'm thirteen!" she retorted.

He scoffed. "You're a pre-teen. You're not even a teenager yet. Sometimes it's not good to grow up so fast." He widened his eyes for a split second. "Is there a boy you're interested in?"

Elicia's heartbeat began fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. She looked at him slyly and instead said smoothly, "Maybe. Couldn't say he was really a 'boy' though."

His eyebrows rose. "An older guy?" he cried. "How old is he, twenty?"

Elicia smirked at his displeasure. "Maybe a bit older?" she tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking off to the side.

"You know Elicia," he began. "Since your father died, I'm going to assume the role of chasing away all the boys! I have a gun, you know. Especially older guys. They're no good."

She grinned at him. "Y'know," she started. "For a Brigadier General who hopes to become the Fuhrer, you're not very bright, are you? Good thing you have the blonde to make you look less stupid."

Roy opened his mouth to protest when all of a sudden Elicia sat up and reached across the table, and pressed her lips to his.

After a second, Elicia pulled away and unsuccessfully tried to suppress her smirk at the Brigadier General's flabbergasted expression. Her heart was drumming. She couldn't breathe.

"Elicia, I'm home!" Gracia suddenly bounded into the kitchen, grinning, carrying a sack of groceries. She immediately noticed Roy. "Oh Roy!" She walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He stood up to salute her, stumbling slightly, face still flushed.

Gracia looked from the alchemist to her daughter, suspiciously. "Did something happen?" she placed her hands on her hips. "Were you two talking about me while I was gone?"

Elicia grinned, and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh nothing, mother. He was just telling me some of his old war stories." She paused, and then said, "I'm going upstairs to study. Midterms tomorrow."

"Okay sweetie."

She bowed to Roy. "Goodbye, Uncle Roy. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much. I really have to go now." She smirked at him, and behind her mother's back she winked.

She bit her lip to suppress her giggles as his jaw dropped to the ground.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ishval, and her father's old best friend, was her first kiss.

Hehe.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed!:) please review!


End file.
